Les derniers jours de Voldemort
by dreyd
Summary: Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter. Trois hommes, trois générations, trois destins liés. Pour l’un d’entre eux la route touche à sa fin.
1. Seul

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de JKR sont co-pirates.  
  
Résumé : Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter. Trois hommes, trois générations, trois destins liés. Pour l'un d'entre eux la route touche à sa fin.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Comme Mimi Geignarde, j'étais seule, je pensais à la mort... Pas à la mienne bien heureusement, mais à celle que je pourrais réserver au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et à force d'y penser, quelque chose s'est construit qui pourrait bien être une fic. La suite nous le dira ! Le principe, trois points de vue qui s'observent, ceux de Voldemort, Rogue et Potter, autour du Maître qui souffre d'un mal qu'il ignore et qu'il cache. J'ai une idée de structure j'ai un début, j'ai une fin, mais juste un gros flou entre les deux. Si le concept vous plaît, il va falloir vous armer de patience pour avoir la suite, d'autant que cette fic tombe pile poil au mauvais moment, en période d'exams... Y'a pas à dire, je sais me vendre, tout cela incite à la lecture !  
  
.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Seul  
  
.  
  
Personne ne sait ce qui m'arrive. Moi-même je ne comprends pas. Bientôt trois ans que je décline. Aujourd'hui au paroxysme de ma puissance, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi faible. Je peux terrasser mes ennemis d'un seul geste, mais les foudroyer de mon regard de braise ne me divertit même plus. Je suis las.  
  
Je suis le maître incontesté du monde magique, du monde entier pourrais-je même dire. Je tiens la terre dans le creux de ma main et il me suffit de resserrer un peu les doigts pour la faire imploser. Mais je me sens trop fatigué. Je ne sais pas. Une langueur m'a sournoisement envahi. J'ignore ce que c'est. J'ignore comment. J'ignore pourquoi. Mais c'est en train de me ronger de l'intérieur. C'est en train de me détruire. Je vais mourir. Et personne ne le sait.  
  
Est-ce que Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut confier sa faiblesse ? Il a lui-même du mal à la reconnaître, à se l'avouer... Et quand bien même, si j'osais : qui ? Qui serait prêt, apte, à recevoir mes confidences et à m'épauler pour me sortir de ce bourbier dans lequel je m'enfonce ?  
  
Peter Pettigrow ? Cet être abject qui est la honte du monde sorcier. J'ai parfois le sentiment d'être le réceptacle des raclures dont se débarrasse Dumbledore. Les irrécupérables. Des êtres tellement vils, tellement bas, pleutres, qu'ils en arrivent même à avilir les mangemorts eux-mêmes. C'est dire.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Voilà que ça me reprend. Ce cynisme qui s'immisce dans mes pensées jusqu'à me dégoûter de mes hommes et de moi- même. Pettigrow est certes l'ignominie de la condition sorcière mais il n'entachera pas plus longtemps la grandeur de la marque des Ténèbres. Je vais le faire disparaître. Il ne me sert plus. Sa tâche est accomplie, son unique tâche. Sa seule réussite. Et encore, j'en viens à douter quand je vois ce que je suis devenu. Est-ce qu'il m'aiderait encore si je lui disais ma faiblesse ? Est-ce qu'il me sauverait une deuxième fois ? J'en doute. Il a peur. Il regrette. Cet être infâme transpire la terreur et le remord par tous ses pores, à tel point qu'il est inutile que j'aille fouiller dans ses pensées. Je suis persuadé qu'il jette un œil nostalgique sur son passé de maraudeur, peut-être même sur ses douze années de vie étriquée dans la peau d'un rat. Cela, j'arrive à le sentir dans la pestilence des effluves ammoniaquées qui le nimbent. C'est décidé : demain je le tue. Si j'en ai le courage.  
  
Qui donc ose pénétrer dans mon antre sans s'annoncer ? Lucius Malefoy... Si je ne dis rien à Pettigrow, ce n'est certainement pas à celui-ci que je vais livrer mes secrets. Inutile de lui parler, de toute façon, il a déjà perçu que quelque chose avait changé malgré mes efforts pour ne pas le montrer. Regardez-le ce fielleux Malefoy, qui ne voile même plus l'arrogance dans son œil glacé quand son regard croise le mien. Il n'attend qu'une chose, ce vil charognard, monter sur le trône. Que ne l'aurait-il déjà fait depuis longtemps s'il possédait ne serait-ce qu'une once de ma puissance. Même si je répugne à l'employer, elle demeure intacte. Voilà ce qui t'arrête, Malefoy, l'hypothétique fureur du Maître en pleine possession de son pouvoir. Alors tu attends ton heure. L'heure où le noble et riche sorcier au sang-pur détrônera son Maître sang-de-bourbe. Je lis en toi, Malefoy. Tu me méprises de toute ta superbe. Baisse les yeux Malefoy, ôte de moi ce regard victorieux qui me renvoie l'image de ma déchéance. Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, serviteur tu es, serviteur tu resteras jusqu'à la fin. Si mes forces s'amenuisent, si ma volonté me quitte, si ma haine s'estompe, tout n'est pas fini encore.  
  
« Endoloris ! »  
  
Je t'avais prévenu Malefoy. Relève-toi et débarrasse-moi immédiatement de ta présence qui m'insupporte. Je sais que ce sortilège qui t'a plaqué au sol, qui t'a fait convulser comme un dément, ne t'a pas fait plus mal qu'une pichenette d'enfant. Toute ma puissance dépouillée de ma rage meurtrière. Spectaculaire, toujours efficace, mais étrangement indolore. Je ne comprends pas. Tu quittes la pièce sans même prendre la peine de courber l'échine...  
  
Les autres sont trop bêtes pour s'en apercevoir. Sauf peut-être... Rogue. Mon favori, mon espion. Tellement rusé, tellement habile que j'en arrive parfois à douter. Cette feinte abnégation pour Dumbledore, sa haine affichée pour Potter, sa duplicité ostensible... Moi-même j'ai peur de m'y perdre. Pour qui travailles-tu réellement Rogue ? Des années que je me pose la question. Tu es trop important pour que je te perde. Indispensable. Tu as su te rendre indispensable auprès du Maître incontesté. L'agent double. Mes yeux dans Poudlard. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne te confierai pas ma vie. Qui sait si tu ne la livrerais pas à ce vieux fou ? Lui as-tu seulement dit à quel point tu me trouvais changé, transformé. Je lis dans ton regard que tu ne me reconnais plus, que tu ne reconnais plus en l'homme qui te fait face le Maître qui t'a formé à l'art du supplice, aux délices de la torture. La mansuétude, la miséricorde, la pitié pour ces victimes que j'épargne...  
  
Disparaissez tous ! Je veux être seul.  
  
Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne me supporte plus. Celui que j'étais, celui que je suis devenu. Ils s'affrontent en moi et je ne peux les départager. Combat à mort. Je perds à tous les coups.  
  
C'est lui. C'est lui. Et maintenant il le sait. Il a gagné. 


	2. Le travers d'une cicatrice

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de JKR sont co-pirates.

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**May-Luna** : Ben encore merci pour ta review, je te ferai pas le coup du sourire niais après l'éloge, tu vois de quoi je parle ! Je t'ai déjà envoyé un mail mais je voudrais revenir sur l'humour noir auquel j'avais pas pensé. Je me disais justement que ma fic allait être d'une tristesse épouvantable... Et pourtant t'as raison, j'y ai mis une dose de cynisme, à ma façon, un truc infime qui va peut-être ne faire ricaner que moi. Mais j'en dis pas plus : ce petit truc c'est le but caché que je me suis fixé... Au fait, rien à voir avec la choucroute, mais je t'ai envoyé une review bourrée de fautes pour le chapitre 20 : pour une correctrice ça la fout mal !

**Csame** : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant...

**Gaeriel Palpatine (divorcée de Jedusor)** : Tu penses vraiment que je vais autoriser Voldemort à remonter la pente ? Moi je crois pas. De toute façon trop tard, la fin est écrite (dans ma tête mais c'est irrévocable). Et puis le titre c'est _Les derniers jours de Voldemort_ et pas  _L'échec du Balafr_... Mais il se peut que tu trouves un intérêt à ma conclusion (j'dis pas ça pour que tu lises jusqu'au bout mais en connaissance de cause !)...

« L'homme a suffisamment de facultés intellectuelles pour se poser la question, pour se demander pourquoi tout cela, mais il n'a pas assez de ressources pour répondre à ce pourquoi. Il ne peut que se poser la question... » Vladimir Jankélévitch.

Chapitre 2 : Le travers d'une cicatrice

Dans quel piège cherche-t-il encore à me faire mettre le pied ? C'en est même incroyable, insultant, tant l'artifice est grossier. Sans doute croit-il que j'ai toujours quinze ans... Sombre butor. C'est lui qui m'a appris à grandir plus vite que les autres. C'est lui qui m'a appris à me défier de tout, de tous. Alors la scène qu'il est en train de me jouer, il peut se la remballer. Et rapidement encore. J'ai fini de jouer au chat et à la souris avec les pensées, les émotions truquées et les non-rêves de monsieur Voldemort.

C'est vrai qu'il a bien failli m'avoir plusieurs fois, mais à force de me resservir les vieux stratagèmes usés jusqu'à la corde, le lien a fini par se rompre. Et j'ai déjà payé le prix de ma naïveté. Trop cher payé. Je ne prendrai plus le risque de perdre des êtres qui me sont chers. Pour des fausses vérités. Pour des mensonges. Des illusions. Une duperie. Et quand bien même... Si les informations qui ravivent à l'instant la plaie qui barre mon front se révélaient être justes. Qui serait sacrifié pour les prouver ?

Lui peut-être. Est-ce que ça me déplairait tant que ça ? C'est lorsqu'il est ainsi qu'il m'écœure le plus. Lorsqu'il m'ignore. Il a voué sa vie à me protéger et à me haïr avec autant d'ardeur. Ma confiance en lui est aveugle. Et c'est ce qui me pousse à le détester avec plus de rage encore. Il n'y a même plus de mots pour décrire la fureur que je ressens en sa présence. Dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu, je l'ai honni de toutes mes forces de petit garçon. Je l'ai honni comme il a exécré mon père, comme il m'exècre, moi et mes proches. Une haine bestiale, animale, purement instinctive, mais contrainte de s'effacer devant la raison : je suis le Survivant, il est mon Protecteur. Il ne vit que pour permettre l'accomplissement de mon destin. Je lui obéis parce que je lui dois la vie. Combien de fois m'a t-il sauvé quand son cœur lui dictait de me faire disparaître dans d'atroces souffrances ? Combien de fois a-t-il renoncé à jouir du spectacle de mes tortures en sacrifiant son pur plaisir à l'horreur de ma libération ? Voilà pourquoi je lui fais confiance. En me protégeant il renonce à son plus cher désir. Quand votre pire ennemi refuse de vous immoler sur l'autel de sa rancœur, en se vouant corps et âme à votre survie, quand il s'oublie pour vous... cet homme est votre plus sûr allié.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cela on ne me l'a jamais dit. Et inutile de lui demander, il se ferait une joie sardonique de me rappeler l'ampleur de mon ignorance et de mon insignifiance. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui je m'en contrefiche royalement. Je suis sûr que le jour où le voile du mystère tombera, je serai terriblement déçu. 'Alors c'était ça le grand secret de Rogue ?' Je m'attends au pire. Je crois que je me suis fait tous les scénarii possibles et imaginables. L'idée m'a même traversé un moment qu'il était mon propre père, voir moi-même. Ça ne m'effraie même plus, j'y suis préparé...

Ma potion qui devait être d'une onctuosité laiteuse vire à la boue vaseuse. Il ne relève même pas. Je pourrais me mettre debout, chanter un chant tyrolien en dansant des claquettes sur ma table qu'il resterait sans réaction. J'ai appris à le connaître. Il se passe quelque chose. Il est soucieux. Il est inquiet. J'ai appris à le connaître. Il ne me dira rien. Trop imbu de sa petite personne, trop fier de son rôle d'espion. Sa seule gloire, lui qui ne vit que dans l'ombre des autres... Serviteur de Voldemort, bras droit de Dumbledore, ange gardien de _Potter_... Il n'est rien pour lui-même, tout pour les autres. Jamais dans la lumière. Toujours maudit. Il gardera ses petites informations pour lui, je ne suis qu'un pion, une pièce de l'échiquier qui ne mérite pas d'être informé des agissements de son Maître... Il m'ignore pour me signifier que je ne suis rien, que je ne saurai rien. Je le hais.

Et si je savais... Et si tout cela n'était pas un piège... Car si c'en était un, on me l'aurait dit 'Harry, tu ne dois plus te fier à tes perceptions émanant de Voldemort'. Et si cette fois-ci je m'y arrêtais... Tout cela est tellement illogique. J'ai l'impression qu'il souffre... de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Comme si, comme s'il devenait... il redevenait... Non, c'est impossible. C'est un être maudit, un non-homme condamné. Et puis il y a la prophétie. C'est ridicule. Toute ma vie a été orientée par cette satanée prédiction et aujourd'hui elle serait nulle et non avenue ! Tu ne peux pas être en train de mourir Lord Voldemort, je ne t'ai encore rien fait...

Ron, j'ai besoin de te parler... Hermione, j'ai besoin de tes lumières. Mais est-ce une bonne chose ? Je ne me souviens que trop bien du moment où je leur ai appris le contenu de la prophétie. Ron avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds et avaient haussé les épaules, désabusé. 'C'est tout ?'. Seul un véritable ami peut vous décevoir. Ce jour-là, j'ai découvert qu'il était mon ami le plus cher. 'C'est tout ?'. Je lui apprends que je suis condamné à un duel à mort et il n'est pas horrifié. Quoi de plus normal pour un adolescent de quinze ans après tout ? Comme s'il avait toujours su que ça se passerait comme ça. Comme si on avait risqué et perdu des vies pour un secret connu de tous. Bien sûr que j'étais né pour cela, pour accomplir un destin écrit d'avance. Bien sûr que je le savais. Que je le pressentais. Que je le devinais. Mais quand du doute, de l'intuition, on bascule dans la certitude, quand on vous met devant les yeux la vérité toute nue, alors non ! Ce n'est pas tout. On meurt et on renaît dans l'instant. Plus de rêves, plus d'illusions, plus d'espoir. Juste d'être le Survivant. Encore.

Et aujourd'hui le train du Destin a déraillé. Dans quel piège cherche-t-il à me faire mettre le pied ? Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus. De quoi sera fait demain ? Qui suis-je alors si je ne suis plus celui par qui la paix adviendra ? Tout est noir maintenant.


	3. In cauda venenum

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de JKR sont co-pirates.

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Mademoiselle Poucie** : Voilà les pensées de Rogue. Zeus que j'ai pein pour les écrire ! En fait je peine pour l'ensemble de cette fic car j'essaie d'attraper les personnages autrement... C'est Desproges (un Rogue à sa manière, donc un homme que j'admire) qui disait dans une de ses chroniques que seul un véritable ami pouvait vous décevoir... Je sais que t'aimes moins Harry, mais là avoue que je peux pas faire sans lui ! J'aimerais bien en dire des tonnes mais je préfère me taire pour ne pas risquer de brûler toutes mes cartouches. Place au Maître des Potions...

**Mina Black** : Houlala dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? Voilà les rogophiles qui me surveillent de près ! Si ça te rassure, l'étant moi-même (et une acharnée de la pire espèce), j'ai pesé chaque mot avant de les écrire. En même temps, je lui ai fait dire ce que je voulais qu'il dise...

**Csame** : Ben quoi ? T'as jamais vu des grands yeux ronds qui haussent les épaules ? Je passerai sur cette petite mesquinerie (pire que la mesquinerie tout court) ! Il semble que cette fic soit assez sombre effectivement, on a vu plus hilarant. En ce qui concerne l'abnégation de Rogue... Je ne dirai rien. Juste préciser que je sors volontairement de la réalité officielle de Rowling. Je me construis... une réalité fantasmatique ! Bonne lecture et sortez votre stylo rouge très cher.

« La vérité d'un homme, c'est d'abord ce qu'il cache. »

André Malraux

Chapitre 3 : In cauda venenum

[ Dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres]

Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant Malefoy. Il faut d'abord tuer le mort avant de le mettre en terre. Sans doute t'imagines-tu déjà la tête ornée de la couronne du Maître. Tu risques d'aller de désillusion en désillusion, mon cher _ami_. Si tu savais tout ce que je sais...

Oui. Tu es riche. Tu es influent. Et certains pourraient même te croire intelligent et rusé... S'il n'y avait pas tous ces cuisants échecs, à commencer par la piètre démonstration de tes pâles talents avec le journal de Tom Jedusor... Un plan _diabolique_ déjoué par un gamin de douze ans. Pettigrow est plus habile que toi... C'est ton problème Lucius, malgré tes airs d'aristocrate distingué, tu manques singulièrement de délicatesse et de finesse. Tu es trop voyant. Trop sûr de toi. Trop confiant. Oh certes, tu peux rire de ma condition de Maître des Potions, de petit professeur au Collège Poudlard. Métier dégradant, sempiternelle ritournelle qui consiste à gaver les cochons de confiture de rose avec une petite cuillère d'argent. Tu peux aussi te moquer de mon statut d'espion du bébé Potter et du sénile Dumbledore. Je ne parade pas dans la cour des grands, faisant manger les ministres dans ma main. Tu peux rire Lucius car je ne t'envie rien. Crois-tu vraiment que tes amis hauts-placés soient dupes de ton manège ? Ils finiront toujours par se tourner vers Dumbledore quand le chaudron prendra feu... Mais moi, petit veracrasse, je suis indispensable à ceux que je sers. Le directeur de Poudlard me considère comme son fils, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trop besoin de moi pour m'écarter de l'échiquier. Tu tomberas avant moi, Malefoy. Et tu ne monteras pas sur le trône. Tu tomberas avant moi, et tu tomberas de haut. Si tu savais tout ce que je sais...

Tu peux sortir la tête haute, drapé de la dignité nonchalante des Malefoy... Les Malefoy, parlons-en justement. Sans doute crois-tu avoir réussi l'éducation de ton clone... Il s'en est fallu de peu en effet, pour que tous les espoirs que tu as mis dans ta chose aboutissent. Elevé dans le culte du Nom, du sang, de l'image et du pouvoir. Où as-tu échoué Lucius ? Où donc la belle mécanique s'est-elle enraillée ? Là où tout achoppe toujours, justement. Potter. Et oui, encore lui. Tu ne comprendrais pas je suis sûr. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à percevoir le changement qui s'opérait peu à peu chez ton fils.

Je te rassure, le fond de ton idéologie est bien ancré au cœur de ta progéniture. Et il hait Potter de toute son âme, de toute la force de son être. Mais il ne le hait pas parce qu'il est Potter le sauveur des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe, non, il le hait parce que ton fils n'est pas lui, parce qu'il le jalouse, l'envie. Parce qu'il est aimé, respecté, tout en étant martyr, parce qu'il est brave, parce qu'il est fort. Parce qu'il est tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé, le rêve absolu du Serpentard. La réussite, la puissance, la célébrité. Et tu veux savoir ce que je pense Lucius ? Ton fils ne sera pas mangemort. Ton fils ralliera l'Ordre. Parce que Potter le fascine. Et sa fascination dépasse sa haine. Pire qu'une drogue, il ne vit que pour l'objet qui l'obsède. Il ne peut perdre Potter, il a besoin de lui pour se dépasser lui-même. Il est devenu un idéal à atteindre, à surpasser. Te rends-tu compte Lucius du ridicule de la situation ? De l'amour à la haine le pas est vite franchi, Drago est passé de la haine à la fascination.

Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Malgré mon profond dégoût pour Potter, j'en arrive à comprendre ton fils. Car pour un jeune esprit encore malléable, quel destin étrange que celui de ce gamin qui se refuse de mourir, qui résiste inlassablement au Maître. Ce garçon est un paradoxe Lucius. Il est unique. A ses côtés le Maître n'est rien. Il est plus glorieux de mourir pour Potter.

Cela tu le sais. Le Maître n'est rien. Plus rien.

Son regard de feu se pose sur moi, me fouille. J'ignore ce qui vous arrive Seigneur, mais j'observe votre déclin depuis un petit moment. Cela m'intrigue. Vous semblez plus... humain. Vous souffrez. Pourquoi ? Vous ressentez... vous ressentez des émotions. La haine n'est plus votre seule maîtresse. Je ne me l'explique pas. Dumbledore ? Je crois que je vais devoir lui en parler...

[ Dans un cachot humide et glacial dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, le Maître des Potions nourrit ses cochons ]

Le voilà encore perdu dans ses pensées... Ou plutôt celles du Maître. C'est plus fort que lui, l'impertinent Potter ne peut s'empêcher de fouiner... Si cet enfant a un don, c'est sans nul doute celui de toujours aller là où il ne devrait pas être. Et inversement de n'être jamais là où on l'attend. Présentement, au cours de Potions. _Mon_ cours. Tu attends sans doute une de ces remarques cinglantes dont moi seul détiens le secret... Tu peux toujours attendre, je ne te ferai pas cette joie de répondre à tes puériles provocations. Car ce ne peut être que cela, une vulgaire bravade, pour rater de cette façon une potion aussi élémentaire. Non, je ne dirai rien Potter. Je ne te vois pas.

Je t'ai trop vu. Et tu ne peux imaginer à quel point mes yeux ne supportent plus de t'avoir face à moi. Un sacerdoce. Cela t'étonnerait d'apprendre que je ne hais qu'un tout petit nombre de personnes. On peut les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Les autres, je les méprise, ils n'existent pas... Mais toi, je te fais l'insigne honneur, le seul que je puisse te faire, de te compter parmi ma liste noire. Ton père m'insupportait Potter, mais sans doute pas autant que d'aucun aime à le raconter. Le revoir si prégnant en toi, ses petites manies, ses airs supérieurs, son sentiment d'impunité... Je l'avoue, cela m'a quelque peu... agacé. Mais ce que je déteste profondément en toi, Potter, ce n'est pas ton père. C'est toi. Toi, le prodigieux Potter et ses petits pouvoirs. Mais tu n'es rien Potter, tu n'as jamais rien fait. Tout ce que tu as réussi dans ta pauvre vie minable, tu le dois à la chance, 'chance insolente' comme l'a dit une fois cette chère Minerva. Et à ta mère, au sang de ta mère qui te protège de tes folies. Sans elle tu serais mort depuis longtemps. Tu vois, tu n'es rien Potter. Potter le pacificateur, élu d'une prophétie. Qui s'accomplit sans toi. Le destin aussi te tourne le dos, il t'a jugé inutile finalement. Voldemort se meurt. Sans toi.

Et je vais bientôt être libéré de cette mascarade à laquelle je me plie depuis trop longtemps.


	4. Magister dixit

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de JKR sont co-pirates.

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Poucie** : Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de mettre ma main à couper. Surtout pour les pensées de Rogue... Est-ce que _mon_ Severus colle à celui de JKR ? Je l'ignore, nous verrons bien. Concernant Draco, c'est cadeau, mais il a fallu me creuser la cervelle pour pondre quelque chose d'un tant soit peu cohérent ! Pour les cochons, j'ai repris une expression d'un de mes instituteurs et je l'ai améliorée. C'est rigolo car il était l'absolu contraire de Rogue, encore que... Alors, pour ce chapitre là, ça a été l'horreur absolue, le flou dont je parlais au premier chapitre, c'est tout à fait ça. Le début, la fin et pas grand chose au milieu. Au fait, il n'y a que 7 chapitres en tout.

**Csame** : J'ai bien peur que l'esprit complexe du sinueux serpent ne soit le mien. Ravie qu'il t'effraie. Mais faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui fait remonter ce cher Severus dans ton estime... Il ne touchait pas déjà le plafond ?

**Alba** : Hello ! Je te remercie pour ta review (et pour toutes les autres)... Je crois que ce n'est pas mon imagination qui est à l'œuvre pour cette fic, mais plutôt une analyse décalée des écrits de JKR. C'est de sa seule imagination dont je me sers...

**Crys** : Je pense qu'en cherchant un peu tu trouveras pas mal de fics qui te sont encore inconnues qui valent et dépassent même celle-ci ! Néanmoins, étant incapable de fausse modestie, j'accepte ton compliment avec plaisir, ce qui a pour effet immédiat de faire éclater mon auréole (elle m'encombrait de toute façon). Et je suis effectivement contente d'apprendre que cela t'a motivée à reprendre tes travaux d'écriture, j'attends donc la suite de Parfum de mort...

**Angelina Black** : Je ne peux que te remercier pour ta review qui pointe exactement ce que je désirais mettre dans ma fic : poésie, réalisme et approfondissement des personnages. Quant à la mort de Voldemort, la façon dont je la vois... Je n'en dis rien, juste qu'elle n'est pour moi que « secondaire ». A suivre donc... J'en profite également pour te remercier pour tes commentaires laissés dans mon LiveJournal, j'y écris mes réponses directement si tu souhaites les lire...

« Je sais que je mourrai, mais je ne le crois pas. » Jacques Madaule

Chapitre 4 : Magister dixit

Je sais. Je sais de quoi je souffre. J'ai trouvé la cause de ma faiblesse. J'ai mis un nom sur l'inconnu. Je sais de quoi je dois mourir et j'en ris.

_Il y a pire que la mort_, est-ce bien cela que tu me dis un jour, cher Albus, vieux fou ... Tu avais raison, force est de le constater. Oh, si j'avais su avant, si j'avais pu comprendre... La torture absolue, l'ultime raffinement de la douleur, tu m'en avais donné la clé. Et j'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas l'entendre. Car alors, l'impitoyable Lord Voldemort aurait usé et abusé avec délectation de ce délicat supplice sur ses pauvres victimes... avant d'en subir lui-même les outrages.

_Il y a pire que la mort_. Tu avais raison Albus. C'est l'idée même de la mort. Passer d'être à n'être plus. N'être plus rien. Etre et ressentir que l'on est. Que l'on est seul. Seul contre tous. Craint, envié... Mais seul. Abandonné. Encore. Ils attendent que je ne sois plus.

Vois-tu Albus, ce n'est même plus la mort qui m'effraie ou même l'idée inconcevable de ne plus être. C'est que tout le monde n'attend que cela. Je préférerais mourir, mourir vraiment, plutôt que d'assister à cela. Les dos qui se tournent encore, leur délivrance... Mes fidèles. Fidèle à qui, à quoi Albus ? Pas à moi, j'en ai pleinement conscience désormais. Pas même à notre cause, vulgaire mascarade... A eux-mêmes. On n'embrasse pas la cause de Voldemort par conviction mais par intérêt. Les vrais sang-pur sont ceux du cœur. Ce sont leurs idéaux qui les guident. Leur amour de l'humanité. Leur dévouement à la Vie. Un mystère.

Voldemort est né de la vengeance. Du désespoir de l'abandon d'un père qui ne sut, ne voulut l'aimer. Je me suis recréé ma famille, après avoir exterminé celle qui me donna le jour. Ma famille de mangemorts dont j'étais le père tout-puissant, l'autorité sacrée et indiscutable... Inébranlable. Mangemort. Tout était dans ce nom dont j'ai baptisé mes « enfants ». Le fils prend son envol à la mort du père. Tuer le père. Manger le mort. Se repaître de sa toute-puissance. Pour prendre sa place. Mais il n'est pas l'heure encore et je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne vienne pas. La plupart ignore encore... et ceux qui savent préfèrent se taire. Ils attendent leur tour.

Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu... J'ai commis une erreur, je le découvre maintenant. Dire que c'est encore ce misérable Queudver qui sera l'origine de ma déchéance. Et pourtant, il a bien failli me sauver... malgré lui. Je n'ai pas su l'entendre. Trop tard, les choses sont ainsi faites. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre. J'ai longtemps cherché la faille. Faille improbable car rien ne pouvait m'atteindre dans ma chair et dans mon âme, pour autant que j'en possède une. Je ne suis que puissance, je ne suis que pouvoir. Le plus grand sorcier que cette ridicule petite planète ait jamais porté. Aucun sortilège ne pouvait être lancé contre moi, la haine qui m'anime ne pouvait être surpassée par mon adversaire. Peut-on anéantir LA force de destruction dans son essence pure ?

Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot cher Albus. Voldemort a été touché, certes, mais ne crie pas victoire trop prématurément. Mon regard flamboyant n'a pas perdu de son éclat et tous encore courbent l'échine quand par mégarde leurs yeux couards croisent les miens. Tant que la flamme infernale qui m'habite brûlera, Voldemort ne s'avouera pas vaincu et combattra jusqu'au bout. Celui qui renaquit de ses cendres, celui qui sacrifia père et mère, celui qui revint à la vie par le sang du Survivant...

C'était si simple que cela Albus... Dès le départ tu as su, n'est-ce pas... Tu as toujours tout su, tout compris, tout deviné. Tu es puissant Albus, surpuissant. Mais tu ne m'as jamais sous-estimé. Ne commence pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas encore fini. Et je vais te le prouver.

Il entre. Il a une triste mine l'hybride. Déposé dans ses guenilles sur le pavé glacial. Sa respiration est faible. Un léger sifflement. Son dernier souffle de vie. Il ouvre les yeux, me regarde sans ciller. Il sait qu'il va mourir. Il sourit. Il tend sa main vers le rai d'argent qui éclaire le sol. Tu as raison Lupin, fais ton dernier adieu à la Lune, tu ne la reverras plus. Tu as compris. Ton œil se fige, sa douceur dorée devient éclat acéré. Il cherche. Il trouve. Le loup qui t'habite se réveille, montre ses crocs. C'est une haine sauvage qui te raccroche à la vie. Ne pas partir sans avoir vengé tes amis qui depuis longtemps t'attendent... Regarde-le disparaître dans l'ombre de Rogue... Tu puises dans tes dernières forces moribondes, espérant le terrasser par ta simple volonté. Il m'aurait ravi, il est vrai, d'assister à l'affrontement d'anciens amis. Mais je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. Queudver peut se liquéfier de terreur, je ne te laisserai pas le toucher. Le spectacle de sa crainte me suffit. Vois ce pleutre, cet insignifiant petit rat... Il sera le dernier des Maraudeurs, celui par qui tout advint. La clé. Les tourments l'assaillent, il se débat avec sa conscience, entre regrets et ambition, entre l'amitié sacrifiée et la pierre apportée à l'édifice de ma grandeur. Il est rongé, le fade Pettigrow, par des ressentis contradictoires. Incapable d'assumer ses choix. Méprisable. Regarde-le. Il rentrerait sous terre s'il le pouvait pour échapper au jugement du seul ami qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer. Il admirait Potter et Black jusqu'à la jalousie, jusqu'à souhaiter leur disparition. Mais toi Lupin, Lupin le loup-garou, il t'a toujours respecté. Pour ta simplicité, ta réserve, ton attention envers lui. Aujourd'hui face à toi, il a honte. Honte au point de chercher refuge derrière celui que les Maraudeurs ont toujours méprisé. Il se cache derrière le plus terrible de mes mangemorts. Ultime trahison à ce que vous fûtes. Chercher asile auprès de Severus Rogue.

Qui te sonde lui aussi. Toujours impassible. Tes yeux abandonnent Queudver pour se plonger dans le regard sombre d'un autre traître à ta juste cause. Un combat visuel s'engage entre vous. Rogue vaincra. Il est en train de se révéler à toi. Il est en train de t'avouer qui il est réellement. Dernière faveur accordée au condamné... lui montrer l'étendue de son erreur. Une dernière lueur éclaire l'ambre de ton iris. Tu sais. Ta bouche se contracte dans un rictus dont la signification m'échappe. Je n'arrive pas à percevoir si c'est la douleur ou la joie qui déforme tes traits. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'importe, tout cela n'a plus d'importance. Tes yeux fixent un instant le plafond, ton regard se vide, ne voit plus rien. Tes paupières se ferment. Tu attends ton dernier supplice...

J'y ai songé spécialement pour toi. Pour moi aussi il faut bien l'avouer. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de tel qu'une séance de torture sur la personne d'un proche de Potter pour me mener sur le sentier de la guérison. _Vaincre le mal par le mal_. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour cette expression d'apparence anodine... Ton dernier supplice. Un remède au mien. Il paraît que la lycanthropie est humainement insupportable pendant la phase de métamorphose. Que les souffrances qu'elle provoque sont indescriptibles et dépassent l'entendement. Comme le doloris en quelque sorte. Je me demande si l'action conjuguée des deux démultiplie la douleur... Oh ! Lupin, tu dois savoir que c'est la pleine lune. Oui tu le sais... Ça commence...

Comme ils prennent plaisir à cette séance, je les ai rarement vus aussi radieux. Seul Rogue a gardé son masque d'impavidité et ne semble pas partager la liesse générale. Ce qu'il t'a infligé il y a un instant par un simple échange de pensées a dû le contenter. Je le reconnais bien là. Rogue est subtil, il a toujours préféré la torture mentale aux blessures physiques. Plus efficace et moins salissant. Pettigrow a profité de l'agitation pour disparaître. Il faudra que je songe à m'occuper plus avant de son cas.

Je les regarde s'amuser, mes _fidèles_. J'ai l'impression de me sentir beaucoup mieux. Bella admire ton corps atrophié se tordre sous ses assauts répétés. Son visage se barre d'un affreux sourire carnassier. Cette femme est presque terrifiante. Le sadisme est un art dans lequel elle excelle, surpassant largement les prouesses de ses _collègues_ masculins... Beauté froide, glaciale. Perverse jusqu'à la moelle. Provocante à l'excès. Décadente jusqu'à la plus vulgaire obscénité. Monstrueuse. Je sens toute son excitation parcourir son corps, elle frissonne de plaisir devant ton agonie. Tes yeux ne se sont plus ouverts, ta bouche s'est scellée et renferme tes cris. Mais ton corps hurle pour elle. Vision d'épouvante. Tu es méconnaissable. Ni loup. Ni homme. Ça vit toujours, ça se cabre sous la douleur. Ça se déforme. Ça se déchire. Ça tressaute. Ça se répand. Elle s'en délecte, s'en abreuve. J'ai la nausée. Que cela cesse.

Rogue a abrégé tes souffrances. Les miennes ne font que commencer. Dans le miroir où je m'abîme, Lord Voldemort s'efface.


	5. Sapiens nihil affirmat quod non probet

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de JKR sont co-pirates.

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Crys** : Bizarre de _lire_ Voldemort, de cette façon qui plus est... Bizarre de l'_écrire_ aussi. Mais je me régale, c'est un bon point. Si ça plaît, c'est encore mieux ! Pour ce qui est de la crédibilité, ce que j'attends de la saga Potter est assez proche de ce que j'expose ici, concernant Voldemort en tout cas. A quelques nuances près évidemment. Pour Remus, je suis vraiment peinée (ne fâche pas les fans du loup-garou), mais il était la victime parfaite. Percy aurait été beaucoup moins bon j'en suis sûre... Et puis il me semble que tu ne raffoles pas des happy-ends.

**Csame** : Très cher... Que dire de votre review si ambigu ? Cette fic n'est pas joyeuse, j'en conviens et votre journée quand vous la lûtes n'était guère propice à l'enthousiasme. Je vous pardonne donc votre défaut de répondant, mais vous invite à développer maintenant votre pensée, qu'elle me soit favorable ou non.

**Siriel** : _Pauvre Remus_... Je t'invite à lire la réponse faite à Crys. La lueur dans ses yeux, joie ou désespoir... J'ai longuement réfléchi à la question, que voulais-je y voir ? La réponse viendra bien assez tôt... Quant à mon écriture, la tienne n'a rien à lui envier.

**Poucie** : J'avais peur d'être allée un peu loin dans la surenchère de la violence, mais si tu me dis que des auteurs pour enfants font bien pire... Je conserve néanmoins mon PG-13, par principe.

**Angelina Black** : La scène avec Lupin était effectivement nécessaire pour me permettre de conclure le chapitre 4 de cette façon. Elle s'est imposée d'elle-même après maintes réflexions toutes peu satisfaisantes. Quant à Bellatrix, je voulais la mentionner quelque part, elle a trouvé sa place naturellement, bien qu'au départ nous devions la voir avec les yeux de Rogue. Rogue donc, de quel côté est-il ? C'est effectivement à cela que je travaille. Je promets de ne pas faire une fin en queue de poisson, j'apporterai ma réponse !

**Beru ou Bloub** : Noir, effectivement ! J'en arriverais presque à me déprimer moi-même. Je concède que cela manque singulièrement d'humour (noir), mais vraiment ça ne me vient pas. Si quelqu'un trouve matière à rire qu'il me fasse signe ! Quant au réalisme dans une possible continuation des livres, je suis flattée mais j'espère que Rowling ne t'entendra pas (pas complètement).

**Ilene** : Merci pour la petite merveille, je suis très flattée ! Concernant l'analyse des personnages, cette fic se résume à cela finalement, j'y privilégie la pensée. J'ignore si tu as fait un tour du côté de mes autres écrits, si c'est le cas tu auras sans doute constaté qu'ils sont sensiblement différents.

**Camille** : J'accepte ton courroux et je courbe l'échine. Je viens de relire le chapitre précédent, ce que je fais subir à Remus est intolérable. Je mérite toutes tes injures, tu as le droit de me maudire et de morigéner contre cette fic. Bon tu comprends pourquoi je me suis exécutée sans rechigner pour l'écriture du « one-shot hommage », il fallait que je rattrape ce vil coup serpantardesque. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'espère que Lupin restera campé sur ses deux pattes jusqu'au bout du septième tome et qu'il finira ses jours, heureux et vieux. Et en plus, je te laisserai torturer mon Rogue sans renâcler, tu peux tout lui faire, je grincerai des dents mais n'aboierai pas. N'empêche que Lupin, c'était le perso idéal pour cette scène, je reviendrai pas là-dessus ! Et puis c'est vrai que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à le faire achever par Rogue. Je suis affreuse...

**Pithy** : Je sais que j'ai du mal à écrire des fics comiques mais j'ignorais que je pouvais faire pleurer mes lecteurs ! Je ne vais quand même pas avouer que j'en suis heureuse (je ne pousse pas le sadisme jusque là) mais je suis flattée que mes écrits t'aient touchée. Et ne sois pas gênée de ta sensibilité, c'est quand même ce qui nous rend plus humain ! Pour la suite, avec moi il faut un peu patienter effectivement... Je vais tâcher d'activer le mouvement ! Merci encore.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent dans le choix de ses ennemis. »  Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)

Chapitre 5 : Sapiens nihil affirmat quod non probet

Ambre. Regard d'ambre... Remus. Deux yeux qui me vrillent le crâne. Il est parti. Lui aussi. Encore un que l'on me prend, et je n'ai pas compris. Et je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais pensé que Voldemort cherchait à m'attirer à lui. Ou à obtenir des informations pour m'approcher. Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit il l'a tué. Gratuitement. Pour rien. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais pensé que ce supplice n'avait d'autre finalité que son goût abject pour les plaisirs macabres. Mais il n'en a ressenti aucune jouissance. Je n'ai rien perçu de cette répugnante satisfaction que lui procurait la vision des souffrances d'autrui. C'est lui qui était à la torture, c'est lui que l'on déchirait. Il m'a pris mon professeur, les dernières traces de mon passé heureux, mon ami. Il me l'a pris... à contrecœur.

Je n'ai pas compris ce que tes yeux voulaient me dire Remus. Est-ce même à moi que ce regard s'adressait ? Car c'était toi Remus et non une des grossières images mentales projetées dans mon esprit par l'éminent legilimens qu'est Voldemort. Rien ni personne ne peut se confondre avec la profondeur de ton regard... C'était toi Remus et tu es parti sans avoir pu me livrer ce message retenu par ta prunelle. Peut-être la joie d'être enfin libéré de tes souffrances pour retrouver ceux qui depuis longtemps déjà t'attendent. Peut-être aussi le regret de n'avoir pas vu, de n'avoir pas compris plus vite que le ver était dans le fruit... Le regret de n'avoir connu que le tourment et la guerre contre quelques trop courtes années d'amitié... Peut-être était-ce tout cela Remus Lupin. Va rejoindre ceux que tu aimes et que j'aime aussi. Je vous vengerai.

[...]

Hermione est assise en face de moi. Je vois bien qu'elle est sceptique et qu'elle brûle d'envie de me lancer sa phrase magique lorsque les choses la dépassent : _Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore_. Pour dire quoi ? Que Voldemort a tué une fois de plus un des êtres qui m'était le plus cher... Et qu'il ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur... Est-ce que cela devrait m'apaiser, me consoler ? Est-ce que ça va le faire revenir parmi nous ? Elle doit comprendre qu'il lui est inutile de m'infliger une fois de plus ce disque rayé. Le directeur ne m'apprendra rien que je ne sais déjà. Remus est mort parce que je l'aimais. Le seigneur des Ténèbres poursuit sa tâche, sa traque. Je suis le dernier de sa liste.

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux tristes. Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je plus vu sourire ? Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je même plus regardée. Peut-être est-ce lié. Depuis des mois je m'emploie à couper tout lien affectif avec ceux qui m'entourent. Pour leur éviter le funeste destin que leur réserve mon ennemi... Pour les effacer de mon cœur avant l'heure... Pour qu'il me regrette moins si je venais à disparaître à mon tour. Mais elle est toujours là, dans mon ombre, à veiller. Elle souffre plus encore de la solitude que je m'impose. Une véritable amie. De celles qui ne vous oublient pas. Alors je lui souris. Et son visage s'éclaire à nouveau. Elle replonge dans la lecture de son pesant ouvrage. Je jette dans les flammes rougeoyantes de l'âtre, les dernières pensées sombres qui m'envahissent.

[...]

Finalement c'est lui qui me convoque. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tout se termine inévitablement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. On ne peut pas y couper. J'espère au moins qu'il m'épargnera ses airs compatissants, ses excuses navrées, ses regrets de n'avoir pu intervenir. Sans compter ses sempiternelles recommandations sur ma sécurité, mes responsabilités... Et j'en passe.

Rogue. Que fait-il ici celui-l ? En quoi la mort de Remus le concerne-t-il ? S'il compte s'abreuver aux larmes du Survivant, il se trompe. Voilà longtemps que j'ai cessé de pleurer. Mes yeux resteront secs tant que je n'aurais pas accompli ce à quoi je suis destiné et vengé les victimes de sa barbarie. Qu'est-ce que ce regard qu'il me jette ? Où est passée ta haine Rogue ? Je la préfère infiniment à cet air étrange auquel tu ne m'as pas habitué.

La trêve ? Quelle trêve ? De quoi parle-t-on ?

Je fixe les deux yeux bleus derrière les verres en demi-lune. Depuis longtemps le feu qui les animait s'est éteint. Les longs doigts pâles lissent par habitude la barbe blanche. Le regard s'est fait lointain, déjà ailleurs. Tout est fini. Ici aussi. Voldemort n'est plus. Juste une question d'heures ou de jours. Et moi ? Il paraît que j'ai réussi. Malgré moi et par la main même du Mage noir. Le pouvoir que je porte est le don le plus précieux, le plus puissant et le plus douloureux. Pour celui qui le porte. Et qui le transmet.

Mais de quoi parle-t-il exactement ? Je n'en saurai pas plus aujourd'hui. Il est las. Je jette un œil vers Rogue. Nos regards se croisent. Dans l'encre noire, l'interrogation. Je m'en réjouirais presque, il ne comprend pas plus. Il continue de m'observer, ouvre la bouche, hésitant. Il veut me parler. Il me raconte, me fait le récit de ce qu'il a vu et vécu cette nuit. Il était là. Il était présent quand on a fait entrer Remus. Il était présent quand ordre a été donné de le supplicier. Il était présent quand Voldemort s'est voilé la face. C'est sa propre main qui a libéré le Maraudeur de sa souffrance. Il me dit tout cela. Dans un souffle. Un murmure. Ses yeux dans les miens. D'homme à homme. En face à face. Il n'essaie pas de me blesser, ne se délecte pas de mon chagrin. Quelques instants il oublie sa haine et me livre sa vérité.

Merci.

Après toutes ces années, c'est lui que je remercie. Spontanément. Sans même m'en rendre compte. L'œil bleu du directeur retrouve un instant sa pétillante malice. Lui aussi a terminé sa mission. Son destin s'est accompli. Nous sortons.

Je fais quelques pas avec le maître des Potions dans le couloir devant la gargouille. J'ose lui demander en quoi j'ai contribué à la déchéance de Voldemort. Je m'attends à un sarcasme, un de plus. Un ricanement. Je veux savoir. Lui aussi. Il me sonde de son œil noir. _Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_... Un éclair illumine son regard. Il tourne brusquement les talons et disparaît vers les profondeurs de ses cachots.

Il sait. Est-ce que je dois l'attendre ? Est-ce que je dois le suivre ? Hermione et Ron apparaissent à mes côtés alors que mes yeux le quittent. Ils semblent tellement inquiets. Mes amis... Je leur souris. Un sourire radieux. Tout est fini. Et ils sont toujours près de moi. Le soleil inonde le parc de ses rayons dorés. Il est temps pour moi de retrouver la lumière.


	6. Ultima forsan

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de JKR sont co-pirates.

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**Beru**** ou Bloub** : Comme d'hab' : merci !

**Pithy** : Encore un chapitre après celui-ci (ne te perds pas dans toutes tes fics !). Mon idée, mon style et Remus te remercient !

**m4r13** : 1. Qui a dit que Voldemort souffrait de dépression ? C'est pas moi en tout cas ! Quant à faire plus noir et plus démoniaque... Plus noir, c'est à réfléchir. Plus démoniaque... 2. Non, non, je ne déprime pas du tout ! Au contraire, c'est assez jubilatoire d'écrire tout ça ! 3. Harry serait sans doute plus immature, je confirme. 4. De plus en plus noir. Je confirme aussi ! Quand vais-je m'arrêter ?... 5. Ce que Rogue a compris, je te l'ai déjà dit !

**Gaeriel Palpatine** : T'as bien raison, elle a intérêt à nous trouver quelque chose de correct pour Rogue, la mère Rowling... Quelque chose sur laquelle nous n'aurions pas spéculé par exemple : je lui souhaite bien du courage !

**Angelina Black** : Et moi je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews, toujours pertinentes, qui m'obligent à une vigilance constante dans mon travail d'écriture. Tes questions trouveront leurs réponses en toute fin, les derniers jours de Voldemort approchent...

**Poucie** : Horrible et doux. J'aime assez ce résumé de ma fic. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi.

**Cyann** : Où dons as-tu vu qu'Hermione faisait la morale à Harry après la mort de ton Mumus ? M'en vais relire ma fic moi, au cas où j'aurais laissé une grosse connerie…

**Csame** : J'espère bien que tu te demandes toujours comment meurt Voldemort ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais semer des indices énormes dès le premier chapitre (ce qui signifie que j'en ai semé quand même). Alors est-ce qu'il se suicide ? Et bien dans l'absolu, je pourrais te donner raison. Mais en fait, tu as tort ! Pour Dumbledore, je suis absolument désolée de casser le mythe, mais j'avais expressément besoin de « l'affaiblir » quelque peu. Ce n'est qu'un homme après tout.

**Ilene** : Merci encore. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

**Eiream** : Tout se termine toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Pas cette fois ! _Doux et effrayant de lucidité_ : tu fais à peu près le même commentaire que Poucie. J'accepte le compliment avec plaisir !

**Siriel** : La relation Rogue/Harry. Je n'en dirai rien pour l'instant. Pour Dumbledore, comme je le disais à Csame, j'ai vraiment besoin qu'il se fasse vieux…

**Cornelune** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Effectivement c'est une fic qu'on peut peut-être classer dans la catégorie « bizarre », tant mieux ! Et je renouvelle à tout le monde mes excuses pour l'assassinat de Mumus… (même si l'écrire fut un vrai régal :p)

* * *

****

****

« Les amis de l'heure présente  
ont le naturel du melon ;  
Il faut en essayer cinquante  
Avant d'en trouver un bon. »  
_Claude Mermet, 1550-1605_

**Ultima Forsan**

Je suis mort… Je suis mort, c'en est fini de moi. A ma place, dans le reflet du miroir, un visage oublié. Deux prunelles sombres comme une nuit embrumée. Un regard perdu. Enfin retrouvé.  
Un homme… J'ai l'impression d'être pour la toute première fois touché par le sens de ce mot. Un homme sans âge, qui n'a que trop vécu dans la peau d'un autre. Un nouveau-né qui n'en peut déjà plus de tout savoir déjà. Las. Je reviens à la vie, je renais à la lumière aveuglante de toutes ces horreurs accomplies par ma seule volonté, par ma seule soif de pouvoir. De vengeance.

Jeu du sort.

Je renais. Par les os du père, par la chair du serviteur, par le sang de l'ennemi. Enfant de l'abandon, de la traîtrise, de l'amour. Qu'avais-je à espérer d'un pareil mélange… Je me suis moi-même délecté de ce doux breuvage, savourant le nectar jusqu'à la lie. Je me suis régalé de ce sang venimeux, gorgé de poison, concentré d'émotions pures.  
L'amour, la compassion, l'empathie ont rongé Voldemort jusqu'à le faire disparaître. Il ne reste qu'un homme. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Les os du père.

Le Survivant a vaincu. Le jour où je l'ai marqué, il était déjà victorieux mais nous l'ignorions encore. Mon destin s'est scellé en cette funeste soirée. Parce qu'un enfant à naître devait être mon seul véritable ennemi, parce que j'ai décidé de supprimer l'obstacle avant qu'il ne se dresse, parce que sa mère l'a protégé… Parce que ma haine fut plus forte que ma raison, parce que j'ai voulu l'humilier, c'est son sang qui coule dans mes veines. Son sang empli d'amour.

Et les os d'un père qui ne m'a pas aimé, portent la chair flasque d'un lâche à qui je donne la nausée. Mort avant même de naître. Jeu du sort.

Voldemort n'est plus. Le Maître des Ténèbres ne commande plus qu'à des ombres. Il suffit désormais d'un petit coup de pied dans la fourmilière pour que les glorieux fidèles s'éparpillent telles des nuées d'insectes vers des contrées meilleures, traînant derrière eux les traces malodorantes de leur couardise, de leur défection à feu leur puissant seigneur. Les plus clairvoyants l'ont déjà senti, ceux qui depuis quelques temps déjà miment dans d'affligeantes simagrées, le réveil de l'imperium. Le monde sera-t-il dupe ? Je n'en ai cure. Je suis seul. Je suis seul et j'attends. Une hypothétique main tendue ou l'ultime coup de grâce.

…

Rogue. Une main tendue. Je n'aurais pas pensé… Toutes ces années de doute, où je n'ai jamais su vraiment. Sans un mot il s'approche. Seul le bruissement de ses robes sombres sur le pavage m'informe de sa présence. Rogue. Discret et silencieux. Muet jusque dans ses propres souffrances. Rien ne transpire jamais de ce qu'il ressent, de ce qui le guide. Ses actes parlent pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, alors que tous m'ont fui, il est là. Il est présent. Toujours à mes côtés.

Debout face à moi. Il scrute les coins d'ombre à la recherche d'un intrus invisible. Rassuré, il fait disparaître sa baguette dans les replis de ses vêtements. Il pose son regard sur moi, lentement. Il sourit. Il me sourit… Le masque tombe. Ses lèvres frémissent.

Assied-toi mon ami.

Installé sur un petit fauteuil d'ébène savamment travaillé, ses doigts pianotent nonchalamment sur le bras sculpté à l'effigie du serpent. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Il me détaille des pieds à la tête, constate sur mon corps les traces infâmes de la transformation. Je n'ai plus rien d'effrayant. Je ressemble à une vieille pomme ridée. Totalement inoffensive. Il ne me demande rien. Il lit sur mon visage les tourments qui me hantent. Le dégoût que je m'inspire. De ce que je suis. De ce que je fus.

Je caresse doucement celle qui fut ma meilleure compagne. Et l'arme de ma déchéance. Celle qui m'apporta grandeur et décadence. Celle par qui je fus sorcier, celle qui me fit renier mes origines, celle qui me donna un autre nom. Celle qui m'éleva aux sommets, pour mieux me faire chuter.  
Elle roule de mes genoux pour choir sur le sol. Le faible écho du cliquetis sur la pierre se répand dans la pièce. La magie ne peut plus rien pour moi. Je ne veux plus rien d'elle.

Il me prend la main. Comme un fils pour son père. Je sens une larme perler le coin de mon œil. Depuis combien de temps ?  
Il est là. Le dernier des fidèles. Il sera là jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la fin.  
Son sourire ne l'a pas quitté. Il me fixe avec toujours plus d'intensité, je ne peux détourner le regard. Dans un souffle, à peine un murmure, il prend la parole. J'ai le droit de savoir, de savoir enfin qui il est.  
Comme Remus Lupin l'a su avant moi.  
Un filet de sueur me glace l'échine. Il se tait. Sa prunelle noire me vrille le crâne, pénètre en moi sans que je puisse émettre la moindre résistance. Il me livre tout. Ses pensées m'assaillent. Il se donne à moi.

Je sais qui est Severus Rogue…

Il se lève, se dirige vers un passage dérobé derrière les lourdes tentures empoussiérées. Avant de quitter la pièce, il ouvre d'un geste de la main la porte qui me fait face. Un dernier regard, dernière étincelle. Il a remis son masque d'impavidité. Il part.

Un courant d'air glacial envahit la demeure. Je sombre dans le cauchemar de ma vie. Dont je ne me réveillerai pas.


	7. Servum pecus

Disclaimer : Les personnages de JKR n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes. C'est en tout cas ce qu'Il souhaiterait.

.

Après 6 ans, la fin...

* * *

_« L'ambition des uns fait l'abolition des autres. »_

_Jacques Sternberg (1923 -…)_

_.  
_

_« Immortels, mortels ; mortels, immortels ; notre vie est la mort des premiers et leur vie, notre mort. »_

_Héraclite d'Ephèse (VIème siècle avant JC)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Servum pecus**

.

_[Dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort]_

_.  
_

Contre toute attente, voilà donc que s'accomplit cette étrange prophétie.

Vous me connaissez Maître, ou du moins le pensiez-vous, mon esprit cartésien ne pouvait que rester rétif à cette idée saugrenue de prédestination. D'autant plus si elle est énoncée par une sorcière versée plutôt dans la lie que dans le marc...

Lorsque j'y songe c'est sans doute votre obsession en cette croyance puérile qui sonna le glas de mon respect.

Mais qu'importe aujourd'hui que vous fûtes avisé de ne pas prendre à la légère cet oracle sibyllin, c'est votre mort qui vous donne raison. Le livre de votre vie s'achève bientôt et si vous le permettez, mon Maître, je souhaiterais y apporter ma griffe personnelle, comme vous avez en votre temps marquer mon corps de votre sceau immonde.

Laissez votre humble serviteur vous exprimer sa gratitude pour toutes les bontés que vous lui avez consenties. Laissez votre disciple remercier son mentor pour la richesse et la diversité de ses enseignements dans l'expérimentation in vivo de ses aspirations les plus obscures. Laissez votre fidèle ami vous prendre la main et vous accompagner vers votre nouvelle existence.

Vois donc Jedusor, ce que fut la contribution de Lord Voldemort à la destinée de Severus Rogue. Vois donc... et que ton futur advienne.

Ne sens-tu pas la morsure du froid jeter la confusion et le désespoir sur tes pensées ? Tes émotions nouvelles les attirent déjà, tes espoirs avortés et tes illusoires regrets. Permets que j'ouvre aux gardiens d'Azkaban les portes de ta toute jeune âme... Je te libère et te quitte _mon Seigneur_.

Adieu.

.

.../...

.

_[Salle de Potions – Antre du Maître]_

_.  
_

Vous faîtes décidément un bien piètre adversaire, jeune Potter, pour pardonner à celui que vous exécriez hier encore... bercé que vous êtes par l'illusion d'une mâle discussion. D'égal à égal. Pathétique.

Vous êtes resté debout et je ne vous ai pas enjoint à vous asseoir. Tête baissée _quelle jouissance vous m'offrîtes dans cet aveu de soumission !_ vous vous êtes plié docilement à l'épreuve de confiance à laquelle je vous ai soumis.

Désormais tu me suivras où que j'aille Potter. Tu ne pourras plus t'opposer à l'homme qui sacrifia prétendument son existence à l'accomplissement de ton ?uvre et à la protection de tes proches. Te voilà convaincu de m'être redevable à vie pour ce que tu penses être des preuves de mon allégeance à ta cause.

Oui Potter. C'est moi qui prévins le vieux Dumbledore du danger qu'encourrait ta pauvre maman.

Mais c'est aussi moi qui désignai au Lord sa cible et lui présentai le méprisable Queudver. Arrogant James Potter... Tu n'imagines pas comme je me suis délecté de cette douce vengeance.

Oui Potter. C'est sur mon ordre que les courageux Phoenix sont venus sauver ta peau dans les Mystères du Ministère. Et qu'un brave maraudeur, valeureux Gryffondor, y laissa la sienne. Mais je suis aussi celui qui insuffla les germes de ce plan machiavélique dans l'esprit du Mage noir. Pour m'empresser en suite de prévenir ce chien enragé de Sirius Black du péril que tu encourais. Ma récompense dépassa toutes mes espérances. Et de deux maraudeurs.

Oui Potter. J'ai pris sur moi d'abréger les souffrances du malchanceux Professeur Lupin. Geste charitable, si tant est que la mort donnée de sang-froid relève de la pure bonté. Mais c'est moi qui péchai par omission, imaginant visiblement à tort, que son flair d'hybride l'alerterait qu'une horde de mangemorts le traquait depuis des semaines. Je ne l'ai averti que bien trop tard. Le coup de grâce en quelque sorte. Et de trois.

Et vous voilà devant moi, votre ?il larmoyant m'assurant de votre indéfectible loyauté. Ne me remerciez pas Potter. J'ai joué mon rôle et rempli ma mission.

Il sont tous morts. Nous sommes vivants.

.

.../...

.

_[Cimetière de Poudlard]_

_.  
_

Mon heure est venue. Celle où je sors de l'ombre pour marcher dans la lumière.

Seul.

Devant la foule qui me suit servilement. Et Potter comme porte-drapeau.

Arthur Weasley annone fébrilement l'oraison funèbre du vainqueur de Grindelwald. Dans les chambres ministérielles, le patronyme Weasley commençait à s'associer à la plus haute fonction du monde sorcier. Il paraitrait qu'aujourd'hui un autre nom soit sur toutes les lèvres. Son regard croise le mien, se baisse instantanément.

« Confiance...sagesse...clairvoyance... »

Les qualificatifs pontifiant qu'on accole systématiquement au nom de Dumbledore. Albus l'omniscient. Rien ne m'aura plus satisfait que de maintenir l'illusion de mon indéfectible loyauté chez cet incorrigible optimiste. Aveugle à la plus évidente des impostures.

Mon cher Albus, je n'avais pour cause que la mienne. Ni Dieu, ni Maître. Et par une étrange conjonction des événements, ces postes se trouvent être aujourd'hui vacants.

A commencer par...

« Suçacides. » La gargouille me libère le passage vers le bureau directorial. _Suçacide_. Je n'aurais pu trouver mieux.


End file.
